Um Desastre
by tenteitudonadadeu
Summary: Rachel e Quinn namoram a mais de uma ano e são Seniors no McKinley, tudo está perfeito para a morena até seus pais decidem adotar uma criança e seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo. Pure Fluff.. :P One Shot!


**UM DESASTRE**

Começou com um acidente de carro. Mas Rachel não estava prestando atenção.

Era rotina, todas as quartas feiras ela iria acordar as 5:30, fazer seus exercícios por 40 minutos, tomar um banho rápido e descer para o café da manhã com seus pais, que sempre sentavam lado a lado no balcão da cozinha e escutavam as informações de trânsito no rádio a fim de saber qual seria a melhor rota a seguir para evitar engarrafamentos no caminho para o trabalho.

O barulho do rádio era indiferente para a morena, a escola não ficava tão longe e de um jeito ou de outro, ela nunca dirigia até lá. Sua carona é que devia se preocupar com o trânsito, ela tinha outras coisas em mente. Por isso, todas as quartas feiras ela simplesmente desligava os ouvidos e se dedicava a planejar as atividades do dia.

Quarta era dia de Glee Club no primeiro horário da manhã, seguido por um período livre que ela compartilhava com sua loira favorita. A ideia de passar duas horas inteiras com Quinn sempre a fazia sorrir e naquele dia não foi diferente. Por um breve momento entre seus pensamentos sobre a loira e Hiram se despedindo, a morena se permitiu ouvir.

_A principal saída para Columbus está trancada, Gerald. Uma minivan colidiu com um caminhão há aproximadamente dez minutos e bombeiros e peritos cercaram o local a fim de averiguar o número de vítimas e se existe algum sobrevivente._

"Que horror..." Ela murmurou, balançando a cabeça pesarosamente.

Leroy concordou e solicitou que seu marido tomasse cuidado redobrado no caminho para o trabalho, mesmo que seu escritório ficasse do outro lado da cidade.

A morena se levantou e colocou seu pote de cereal vazio dentro da pia, mudando a estação do rádio para algo mais feliz. Notícias ruins de manhã nunca eram um bom presságio.

...

A mão direita de Quinn repousava sobre sua coxa casualmente enquanto a loira dirigia. Era algo normal entre elas e Rachel adorava a sensação que o toque da líder de torcida lhe causava. Ela cobriu a mão da loira com a sua e entrelaçou seus dedos, ganhando um sorriso desarmador em resposta.

Elas pararam em uma sinaleira e Quinn aproveitou para ligar o rádio. Ele estava na estação de notícias e a loira contou os segundos para que sua namorada mudasse para o pen drive com a Seleção Rachel Berry de Músicas Para se Ouvir no Caminho Para a Escola.

_Quatro óbitos registrados em acidente entre caminhão e minivan na saída de Lima. Apenas uma criança de dois anos foi encontrada viva, a menina teve ferimentos leves, mas passa bem e está esperando contato de familiares no Lima Memorial Hosp..._

Quinn se surpreendeu quando Rachel desligou o rádio de repente.

"Por que você fez isso?" Ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"É muito cedo para notícias ruins."

"Mas a notícia não é totalmente ruim... Eu ouvi que o acidente foi bem feio. É um milagre que uma criança tenha sobrevivido." Quinn comentou.

"Ainda assim, quatro pessoas morreram e isso não é o tipo de coisa que eu queira ouvir no caminho para o colégio."

A loira mordeu o lábio, tentando conter um sorriso. Rachel era excessivamente supersticiosa e realmente parecia acreditar que notícias ruins tinham uma influencia ruim em sua rotina. Ela parou em mais uma sinaleira e se inclinou para pressionar um beijo nos lábios da maluca que era sua namorada.

...

Na sexta feira eles receberam o telefonema.

Sexta era o dia em que Rachel ia direto da escola para a casa de Quinn e elas passavam a noite lá. No sábado era a vez de Quinn passar a noite com os Berry e os dois homens simplesmente adoravam a loira, tanto quanto os Fabray adoravam Rachel.

No final da tarde, Leroy chegou em casa para encontrar a luzinha da secretária eletrônica piscando. Não era uma ocorrência comum, uma vez que se alguém não conseguia encontra-los em casa certamente tentaria o celular.

Ele apertou o botão que piscava e uma voz feminina vagamente familiar preencheu a sala. O coração dele acelerou com a notícia e ele praticamente pulou em cima de Hiram no momento que ele chegou em casa.

Rachel estava no último ano do ensino médio e os dois sabiam que em questão de meses, sua princesinha estaria se mudando para Nova York. Por isso eles decidiram, depois de muita conversa e ponderação, adotar mais uma criança. A casa ficaria tão silenciosa sem Rachel e eles simplesmente não poderiam aguentar.

Eles só não esperavam que o retorno da assistente social viesse tão cedo. Eles haviam esperado dois anos por Rachel e de repente, em menos de um mês, já eram contatados pelo sistema! Era inesperado e apressado, mas eles não poderiam estar mais felizes.

O único problema?

Rachel ainda não havia sido informada sobre aquela decisão.

Eles planejavam sentar com ela e conversar sobre a ideia, mas outubro havia sido um mês corrido e o tempo literalmente escorreu por entre seus dedos. Agora já era metade de novembro e eles teriam que ter uma conversa consideravelmente delicada às pressas, o que não era uma boa coisa, conhecendo-se a filha que tinham.

Os dois homens ligaram para a assistente social e combinaram de visitar a casa de passagem na segunda feira para tratar dos detalhes e conhecer a criança que lhes estava sendo designada.

...

Informar Rachel sobre a adoção era algo que nenhum dos dois desejava fazer. Eles haviam mimado a morena demais para seu próprio bem e sabiam que as chances da reação dela ser ruim eram muito maiores do que o contrário.

Sábado Quinn passou o dia inteiro com eles e aquele tipo de notícia parecia intima demais para ser dado na presença de outras pessoas, então foi fácil adiar o sábado. Domingo eram as Seletivas do Glee Club e Rachel estava tão animada.. Eles não tinham coração para estragar seu humor com aquela notícia, então decidiram que seria melhor fazer de forma rápida, como tirar um band-aid. Ou seja, segunda feira, quando a mais nova integrante da família estivesse presente, eles dariam a notícia.

Eles torciam para que Rachel se contesse na frente de sua nova irmãzinha e reagisse de uma forma um pouco menos dramática em função da presença dela.

...

"Hiram, Leroy... É um prazer vê-los novamente... Como está Rachel?"

"Nadia.. É bom ver você também. Rachel está ótima, quase entrando na faculdade!"

"Fico feliz..." A mulher negra e elegante sorriu para eles, indicando a cadeira a sua frente. "Eu fiquei surpresa quando vi que vocês estavam se aplicando para adoção novamente, depois de 18 anos..."

"E nós ficamos surpresos ao sermos chamados tão rapidamente." Sorriu Hiram, pegando a mão de seu marido entre as suas ansiosamente.

"Sim, não é de praxe que isso aconteça, mas vocês têm referências excelentes e esse caso requer um olhar especial." Ela comentou, entrando em modo 'negócios' e tirando algumas fixas de dentro de uma gaveta. "Vocês ficaram sabendo sobre o acidente quarta-feira?"

"Sim, muito triste... Soubemos que só a menininha sobreviveu..."

"Sim, realmente trágico..." Ela lhes lançou um olhar entristecido, mas logo se recompôs. "A menina em questão é filha única de um casal homoafetivo. Os dois homens morreram no acidente e ninguém de nenhuma das suas respectivas famílias quer se responsabilizar por ela. Aparentemente nenhum dos dois manteve contato depois do casamento." Ela explicou, sabendo que os Berry podiam se relacionar com a situação.

Leroy e Hiram trocaram um olhar, já imaginando o rumo que a conversa tomaria.

"Ellie tem 1 ano e 9 meses e... Ela é muito pequena... Não temos como saber até onde vai a sua compreensão dos acontecimentos. Uma equipe de psicólogos conversou com ela e o laudo que recebemos diz que o procedimento ideal seria inseri-la em uma família nos mesmos formatos da antiga, como uma forma de melhorar as chances adaptação." Ela respirou fundo. "Existe uma lista de espera de outros casais de homens querendo adotar, mas vocês são os únicos com referências e essa é uma situação emergencial, por isso os contatei..."

"Nós... Podemos conhecê-la?" Leroy perguntou, sentindo-se ansioso de repente.

"Claro que sim, podem passar comigo." Ela se levantou e os guiou para outra sala. "Aguardem aqui, eu vou busca-la."

...

Alguns minutos depois, Nadia voltou segurando a mão da menina mais adorável que eles jamais haviam visto. Ela tinha grandes olhos escuros que lembravam os de Rachel quando ela era bebê, mas seus cabelos, ondulados até a altura dos ombros, eram de um tom exótico de loiro alaranjado, bem como suas sobrancelhas e cílios. Sua pele era muito clara e um bico lilás contrastava graciosamente com a cor vibrante de seus cabelos.

A menininha segurava uma vaquinha de pelúcia chamuscada contra o peito e a visão dela quase fez com os dois homens desatassem em lágrimas. Foi amor à primeira vista. Eles não tinham como não adotar aquela criança...

...

_Estranho..._ Pensou Rachel. Quinn estacionou o carro na entrada de sua casa, ao lado do sedan prateado de seu pai. Eles não deviam estar em casa naquele horário. Segunda feira era o dia em que ela e Quinn tinham privacidade depois da escola por que seus pais sempre chegavam mais tarde.

Ela fez um beicinho na direção de sua namorada.

Quinn riu e a beijou demoradamente até que seus lábios formaram um sorriso contra os da loira.

"Eu queria passar a tarde com você." Ela sussurrou contra o ouvido da líder de torcida, puxando seu rabo de cavalo e mordendo seu pescoço suavemente.

"Mmmm... Eu também, mas seus pais estão em casa e..." Quinn perdeu seu raciocínio quando Rachel a mordeu mais uma vez, um pouco mais forte, sugando a pele agredida logo em seguida. Ela se afastou e capturou os lábios da morena com os seus. "Se ficar roxo, você é que vai explicar para Sue Sylvester..." Ela murmurou contra sua boca.

"Você gosta quando fica roxo..." Provocou a morena, mordendo seu lábio não tão delicadamente.

"Deus... Se seus pais não..." Rachel a interrompeu com mais um beijo profundo, deixando sua língua explorar a boca de sua namorada avidamente e sentindo as mãos de Quinn se apertarem em sua cintura.

"Mhumm..." Ela concordou, se afastando com um selinho e deixando-se cair contra o próprio assento, respirando pesadamente. Ela passou uma mão tremula pelos cabelos antes de olhar para Quinn, que tinha as pupilas dilatadas e bochechas cor de rosa. "Me liga de noite?"

A loira fez que sim com a cabeça e Rachel se inclinou para um ultimo beijo antes de sair do carro.

...

Ela entrou em casa e ouviu a voz de seus pais conversando na cozinha.

"Cheguei!" Ela anunciou, pendurando suas coisas no hall e marchando para a sala, tirando os sapatos e os deixando no lugar ao lado da porta. Ela congelou quando se deparou com uma menininha ruiva sentada em seu antigo cobertor cor de rosa e com os olhos vidrados na TV.

Não era todo o dia que ela encontrava uma criança estranha no meio da sala, muito menos ocupando o s_eu _cobertor de bebê. Ela deu alguns passos para dentro da sala e a menininha olhou em sua direção, sorrindo ao redor do bico lilás e balbuciando alguma coisa antes de voltar sua atenção para os Ursinhos Carinhosos.

Rachel franziu o cenho. Aquilo era muito suspeito.

"Pai?" Ela chamou, saindo da sala e indo em direção as vozes dos dois homens. "Vocês estão cientes da criança na nossa sala de estar?" Ela perguntou, se escorando no marco da porta e vendo os dois homens pularem com o som da sua voz.

"Rachel.. Você está em casa..."

A morena arqueou as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços, um comentário sarcástico na ponta de sua língua. Namorar Quinn Fabray havia servido para lhe ensinar os usos apropriados do sarcasmo e fazia um ano e meio que ela vinha se esforçando para não deixar que seus novos conhecimentos transparecessem para seus pais.

"De quem ela é?" Ela perguntou, sentindo um mau pressentimento quando os dois homens trocaram um olhar.

"Eu acho que você devia sentar, Rach..." Hiram sugeriu, puxando uma cadeira para ela.

Ela hesitou por um segundo antes de fazer o que seu pai dizia.

Leroy respirou fundo e ficou de cócoras na frente de sua cadeira. "Seu pai e eu..." Ele limpou a garganta. "Você já vai fazer dezoito anos no próximo mês. Você está em um relacionamento estável e Nova York está a um passo de distancia." Ele começou.

Ela não conseguiu não sorrir sob a menção de Nova York.

"Você vai estar em outra cidade no ano que vem e nós vamos continuar em Lima sem você..." Ele soou um pouco triste e a tristeza dele refletiu nela.

"O que seu pai está tentando dizer é que..." Interviu Hiram. "Nós te amamos muito e vamos sentir muito a sua falta."

"E essa casa vai ficar tão vazia sem você pra encher ela com música..."

"Então, depois de conversarmos muito, nós decidimos mandar uma aplicação para a adoção mais uma vez."

Silêncio.

"O-o que?!" Rachel praticamente pulou da cadeira, ficando em pé e encarando seus pais incredulamente.

"Nós não esperávamos que fossem nos chamar tão cedo! Queríamos poder conversar com você sobre isso, mas então houve aquele acidente quarta feira passada e..."

"Espera, aquela menina... É a criança que... Eu..." Ela gaguejou, olhando de um para o outro.

"Ela tinha dois pais e os psicólogos acreditam que somos a família mais indicada para..."

"Ooho... Sim, eu também faço parte dessa família, sabia? A minha opinião não vale?!" Ela explodiu apoiando uma mão na testa. "Eu nunca quis uma irmã!"

"Isso não é verdade, ano passado você até compôs uma música chamada Only Child!" Leroy acusou, dando um passo em sua direção.

"Era só uma música! E claro, seria legal ter tido uma irmã enquanto eu estava crescendo! Eu não esperava que vocês fossem ir atrás de uma substituta assim que eu saísse de casa!"

"Não seja dramática, Rachel, você é nossa filha, ninguém está tentando te substituir..."

"Não é o que parece..." Ela falou, sentindo-se traída por seus próprios pais.

"Isso é só um teste por enquanto, filha... Nada é definitivo." Hiram falou, apertando seu ombro gentilmente. "Ela vai passar a semana com a gente e veremos como vai ser a adaptação... Se não der certo ela vai ir para outra família..."

"Vocês podem devolver ela agora então, por que não vai dar certo!" Ela exclamou. "Eu não quero uma irmã!"

A discussão foi interrompida por um barulho vindo da porta e os três se viraram para encontrar Ellie os espiando curiosamente, com sua vaquinha na mão.

"O que é esse negócio que ela está segurando?" Rachel perguntou, horrorizada pelo estado do bichinho de pelúcia.

"O psicólogo chamou de objeto transicional... Ela estava com ele no dia do acidente e não o largou mais desde então. Eles dizem que não é indicado lavar, é a única coisa que ela tem que passa a segurança que ela sentia com os pais dela." Explicou Leroy.

"Isso é ridículo.." Murmurou a morena.

"De uma chance, estrelinha..." Pediu Hiram. "Ela merece uma família."

"Sim, ela merece, mas não a minha."

"Rachel..."

A menininha parou na sua frente e estendeu os braços em sua direção, como se pedisse colo.

"Ela parece gostas de você..." Comentou Leroy.

"Mhuuh..." Fez a menininha, encostando uma mãozinha em sua perna para chamar sua atenção.

"Ela quer colo, Rach."

A morena balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, dando um passo para trás e fazendo a menininha quase perder o equilíbrio.

O lábio inferior de Ellie tremeu e ela começou a chorar, derrubando o bico no chão.

"Eu..."

Hiram pegou a menininha no colo e Leroy lhe lançou um olhar desaprovador.

"Eu vou passar a noite na Quinn." Ela murmurou, saindo da cozinha antes que algum deles pudesse dizer alguma coisa e subindo até o seu quarto, enfiando algumas roupas em sua mochila e fugindo de casa sem olhar para trás quando chamaram seu nome.

...

Quinn havia acabado de sair do banho e estava enrolada em um cobertor lendo um livro enquanto sua mãe preparava um jantar e seu pai fazia cálculos em um canto da sala. Ele cantarolava baixinho e ela sorriu em sua direção. Desde pequena, praticamente todas as lembranças que ela tinha de Russell envolviam melodias assoviadas e calculadoras. (efeitos de um pai contador)

Ela voltou a imergir no mundo de 'O Silêncio dos Inocentes' quando a campainha tocou e ela e seu pai levantaram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu atendo..." Anunciou Judy, saindo da cozinha em seu avental florido e desaparecendo no hall de entrada.

"Rachel..." A voz dela veio abafada e Quinn trocou um olhar com Russell.

"Eu preciso da Quinn..." Ela ouviu a voz de sua namorada, ofegante e parecendo cansada.

"Er... Sim, na sala, querida." Respondeu Judy e logo em seguida a pequena morena se materializou na porta praticamente correndo em sua direção e se enrolando em seus braços.

Senhor e Senhora Fabray olharam para sua filha mais nova em confusão, mas os olhos de Quinn estavam tão surpresos quanto os deles. Rachel soluçava contra seu peito e a loira se inclinou para frente jogando o livro na mesa de centro e envolvendo sua namorada em um abraço.

"Shhh..." Fez ela, pressionando os lábios contra os cabelos escuros.

"Posso... Ficar... Você... Hoje?" Rachel perguntou entre soluços contra seu pescoço e a loira se apressou em responder.

"Claro, meu amor... Claro que sim." Ela se afastou um pouquinho e puxou os cabelos da morena para longe de seu rosto, pressionando um beijinho contra sua bochecha. Ela olhou para cima quando Rachel voltou a se aconchegar contra seu peito e encontrou seu pai olhando em sua direção com uma expressão preocupada.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou mudamente.

Quinn deu de ombros e continuou acariciando os cabelos da morena.

"Mulheres..." Ele murmurou, revirando os olhos e voltando sua atenção para as contas.

A loira sorriu e encheu o rosto de Rachel de beijos até que ela parou de chorar.

"Eu sabia que era um sinal ruim..." Ela murmurou roucamente.

"O que?" Quinn perguntou suavemente, beijando a ponta de seu nariz.

"Aquele acidente quarta-feira, eu sabia."

A loira lhe lançou um olhar questionador. "Como assim?"

"Eles vão me substituir, Quinn..."

"Quem?"

"Meus pais... Eles já trouxeram ela para a nossa casa. Eles nem esperaram eu ir embora..."

Quinn acariciou a pele macia abaixo de seu olho, secando as lágrimas que haviam se acumulado ali. "Desculpa, lindinha, mas eu não sei do que você está falando..."

"A menina do acidente, eles vão ficar com ela..." Ela enrolou uma mecha loira em seu indicador. Mexer no cabelo de Quinn era sempre reconfortante.

"Como assim?"

"Meus pais querem adotar alguém só por que eu vou embora para Nova York, eles querem começar uma família nova, Quinn..." Seus olhos voltaram a se encher de lágrimas.

"Aw, Rach... Eu tenho certeza que eles não querem te substituir."

"Claro que eles querem, eu não sou mais meiga e adorável e..."

"Você já se olhou no espelho? Você é o ser mais adorável que eu conheço, Rach..." Quinn pontuou sua afirmação com um beijo firme em sua boca. "Você é tão pequena e meiga e teus olhos são tão grandes e doces... Ninguém poderia ser mais fofa do que você..."

"Uma criança de um ano pode."

"Ela não vai ter um ano para sempre, a fofura vai desaparecer..."

Rachel fez um beicinho. "Eu não queria uma irmã..." Quinn abriu a boca para falar, mas a morena encostou o indicador em seus lábios. "E se você falar alguma coisa sobre 'Only Child' eu juro que vou te bater."

A loira soltou uma risadinha.

"Eu te amo..." Ela murmurou em um beijo delicado. "E você é insubstituível pra mim."

Rachel sorriu fracamente e seu coração deu um pulinho com a sinceridade que brilhou nos olhos de Quinn ao dizer aquilo.

...

"Você não pode fugir dos seus pais para sempre..." Quinn comentou na quarta-feira. Elas estavam sentadas nas arquibancadas, aproveitando os últimos raios de sol antes do inverno em seu período livre. A loira lia seu livro, descansando a cabeça no colo da morena, que cantava suavemente e brincava com seu rabo de cavalo.

"Claro que eu posso." Rachel respondeu sem olhar para baixo. "Eles claramente querem me substituir... Eu estou fazendo um favor para eles."

"E você pretende morar na minha casa até setembro do ano que vem?" Ela perguntou, fechando seu exemplar de 'Uma Longa Queda' e repousando-o em seu peito.

"Por que não? Eu gosto de dormir com você..." Ela deu um puxãozinho nos cabelos loiros, ainda olhando para um ponto aleatório no campo de futebol.

Quinn sorriu de canto e levou uma mão para o rosto da morena, puxando-o para baixo e beijando sua boca suavemente. "Eu também gosto, amor, mas nós duas sabemos que eventualmente, meus pais vão começar a reclamar sobre os gastos extras em alimentação e água..."

"Os teus pais me adoram."

"Verdade, as vezes eu tenho a impressão que o meu pai gosta mais de você do que de mim..." Ela murmurou, imitando o beicinho que Rachel usava com tanta frequência.

"Eu sou irresistível, e não é minha culpa se você é péssima em matemática..." Rachel estava na turma avançada e Russell parecia realmente orgulhoso dela, uma vez que nenhuma de suas próprias filhas demonstrara interesse por números.

Quinn abraçou seu pescoço, mantendo-a em uma posição desconfortável, mas de modo que seus narizes estivessem se encostando. "Você vai precisar buscar roupas..."

"Eu posso usar as suas."

"Minhas roupas são muito grandes pra você, baixinha..."

"Por tudo o que eu sei eles podem já ter dado o meu quarto e todas as minhas coisas para aquela menina."

Quinn a soltou para sentar direito ao seu lado. "Você nem ao menos sabe o nome dela, e ela não tem culpa de nada... Ela não escolheu ser adotada pelos seus pais."

"Também não é minha culpa que os pais dela tenham morrido e que algum psicólogo idiota decidiu que seria uma ideia brilhante enfiar uma criança como ela na minha casa."

"Você deveria dar uma chance para ela, Rach.."

A morena lhe lançou um olhar magoado. "Não fale como meus pais, por favor."

"Eu não estou falando como eles... Eu tenho uma irmã e não é ruim..." Ela sorriu. "Lembro de ser pequena e querer ser exatamente como a Fran. Eu a seguia para todos os lados, me vestia como ela... Minha irmã mais velha era o mundo para mim."

Rachel suspirou. "Quinn..."

A loira continuou, fingindo não ouvir. "Você esta tendo a oportunidade de ser o mundo para alguém e isso é simplesmente..."

A mão da morena apertou a sua e ela implorou. "Quinn.."

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Rachel."

"Quinn, nã–"

"Eu vou te levar para casa hoje de tarde."

"Não. Nem pensar."

"Seu celular não parou de tocar desde segunda de noite... Eles estão preocupados com você."

"Deixe que se preocupem."

"Rachel Barbara Berry!"

A morena se encolheu com o tom de voz de sua namorada. A autoridade de Quinn podia ser muito excitante no quarto, mas fora dele, era um pouco intimidadora.

Quinn prendeu uma mecha castanha atrás de sua orelha. "Eu vou estar com você, ok?"

A cantora não respondeu, apenas encarou os olhos esverdeados.

"Por favor? Por mim?"

Rachel revirou os olhos. "Eu te odeio, Fabray..."

...

"Eu não quero fazer isso." Rachel virou para trás e esbarrou em sua namorada.

"Você vai fazer isso." Quinn respondeu, tirando a chave de suas mãos e abrindo a porta, empurrando-a para dentro.

"Rachel!" Leroy, que estava no pé da escada a avistou e correu até ela, envolvendo-a em um abraço. "Seu pai e eu ficamos tão preocupados estrelinha.."

"Vocês sabiam que eu estava com a Quinn." Resmungou a morena, deixando-se abraçar.

"Ainda assim, nunca mais faça isso, Rachel!" Ele falou, soando mais sério.

"Desculpa..." Ela murmurou contra seu peito.

Quinn sorriu para eles e apoiou as mãos na cintura, tomada por uma sensação de missão cumprida. Um movimento na porta da sala chamou sua atenção e seus olhos caíram sobre a terrível adversária que sua namorada tanto temia.

A menininha era mesmo muito bonitinha. Pensou ela, se aproximando e ficando de joelhos na frente dela.

"Oi.." Ela cumprimentou, estendendo a mão para sua nova cunhada, que lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado antes de colocar uma mãozinha minúscula sobre a sua. "Qual o seu nome?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

"Melmy" Ela respondeu através do bico em sua boca.

A loira riu baixinho. "Eu não consigo entender com esse bico..." Ela enganchou um dedo na alcinha e puxou-o para fora da boca da menininha.

"Ellie." A menina falou mais claramente. "Dá!" Ela se espichou, tentando pegar o bico de volta, mas Quinn o manteve fora do alcance e a menininha apoiou uma mão em seu ombro para manter o equilíbrio.

"Meu nome é Quinn. Você consegue dizer? Quinn?" Ela perguntou correndo os dedos pelos cabelos alaranjados meio bagunçados a sua frente.

Ellie fez que não com a cabeça timidamente, colocando um dedo na boca para substituir o bico perdido.

"Não é difícil. Quinn." Ela repetiu.

A menininha apertou os lábios com força e a encarou com olhos arregalados. "Hmm, Kim!" Ela falou rapidamente, apertando o tecido do uniforme da líder de torcida.

"Perto o bastante..." Sorriu Quinn.

"Amor?" A loira olhou para trás e encontrou Rachel a encarando com um olhar frágil. Logo ela se levantou e passou um braço pelos ombros de sua namorada.

"Mor." Ecoou a menininha. "Kim..." Ela apontou para a loira e olhou para Leroy.

"Sim, essa é a Quinn. Ela é namorada da Rachel, sua mana... Lembra dela?"

A menininha fez que sim e estendeu uma mãozinha para Quinn. "Meu bico!"

"Ah, sim..." A loira percebeu que ainda segurava o plástico lilás entre os dedos. "Aqui."

"Bigada..." Ela respondeu, enfiando o bico na boca.

Rachel enterrou o rosto no ombro de Quinn e a líder de torcida sentiu o sorriso dela contra sua pele.

"Não é tão ruim, viu?" Ela sussurrou, beijando sua têmpora gentilmente.

"Mmm..." Resmungou Rachel, olhando de canto para a menininha. "Vocês realmente vão ficar com ela?"

"Ainda não sei, estrelinha... Essa semana é um teste. Segunda que vem vamos voltar para o abrigo e então veremos."

"Vocês querem ficar com ela?"

"Rachel..." Ele suspirou, olhando dentro dos olhos dela. "Se Ellie realmente ficar conosco, ela não será só minha e do seu pai. Ela será nossa, uma parte da família. Nós não queremos te substituir e nem nada assim, só queremos poder dar tanto amor para ela quanto demos para você..."

Quinn havia voltado a se abaixar e conversava com a menininha alegremente. Rachel não conseguiu não sentir ciúmes, por mais irracional que aquilo pudesse ser.

A loira pegou Ellie em seus braços e parou ao lado de sua namorada.

"Oi..." A menininha falou timidamente, estendendo sua mãozinha para Rachel como Quinn havia feito com ela. "Mana..." Ela falou através do bico.

"Rachel." A voz de Quinn a fez levantar os olhos. A loira sorria em sua direção, o sorriso mais lindo de todos, aquele que a morena sabia ser só seu.

"Oi." Ela respirou aceitando a mãozinha da menina e a apertando firmemente, fazendo Ellie rir quando seu corpo chacoalhou com o gesto.

Seu pai sorriu para as duas e consultou seu relógio de pulso, fazendo uma careta. "E nós temos que ir..."

Rachel levantou a cabeça. "Ir aonde?!"

"Acho que ela finalmente vai tirar os pontos hoje." Ele pegou Ellie de Quinn e a colocou no chão novamente.

"Dodói..." Murmurou a menininha, encostando uma mão nas costelas.

"Sim, dodói..." Ele falou, se abaixando. "Posso mostrar pra mana?"

Ellie fez que sim e ele levantou a blusa dela, revelando um grande curativo aonde ela havia tocado antes. Rachel se encolheu contra Quinn, sentindo uma onda de culpa inesperada. Aquela menininha havia acabado de perder os pais. Ela não precisava de mais rejeição.

"Ela vai ficar bem?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

"Sim... Não chegou a atingir nada vital, mas foi um corte bem profundo." Explicou Leroy. "Vai buscar o Mu, querida."

"Mu!" Ela exclamou, correndo até o sofá e pegando sua vaquinha de pelúcia.

"E vestir o casaco!" Ele falou em um tom divertido, fazendo-a girar para dentro de uma mini jaqueta vermelha. "Da tchau pra mana e pra Quinn."

"Chau, Mana, chau Kim!" Ela acenou com seu bichinho de pelúcia.

"Você vai estar aqui quando a gente voltar?" Leroy questionou, um pouco hesitante.

Rachel respirou, se preparando para responder, mas Quinn a interrompeu.

"Nós vamos. Tchau, Ellie..." Ela sorriu, acenando para a menininha, que sorriu em sua direção e descansou a cabeça contra o peito de Leroy.

...

"Ela é fofa..." Comentou Quinn, caindo na cama da morena.

Rachel revirou os olhos. "Eu ainda não gosto dela."

"E eu não gosto de você mal humorada..." Ela se impulsionou para cima e agarrou Rachel pela cintura, fazendo a morena soltar um gritinho.

"Quiiinn!" Ela exclamou quando caiu em cima de sua namorada e o colchão balançou sob elas.

"Ellie é adorável, você vai começar a gostar dela logo, logo, eu aposto." Ela murmurou, beijando sua mandíbula.

"Isso, assim eu ficaria um pouco mais rica no final do ano..." Rachel falou secamente.

"Sarcasmo é outra coisa que não combina com você, lindinha.."

"Mmm..." Rachel murmurou, inclinando a cabeça para que Quinn pudesse ter um acesso melhor ao seu pescoço.

"Mas sinceramente, Ellie é uma criança, ela não tem culpa nenhuma nisso tudo e você não tem motivos para sentir ciúmes."

"Tenho sim, aparentemente." Ela comentou, se afastando um pouco. "Ela já está te conquistando pouco a pouco, tirando você de mim..."

"Mmmm... Sim... Você tem toda a razão." Quinn a abraçou. "O único problema é que tem certas coisas que eu gosto de fazer com você e que seriam extremamente inapropriadas perto de uma criança daquele tamanho..."

"É mesmo? Tipo o que, por exemplo?"

"Você sabe..."

"Hummm, acho que eu esqueci... Talvez se você me mostras- Ahh!" A loira inverteu suas posições na cama rapidamente, seu corpo pairando sobre o de sua namorada.

"Bem, primeiro, isso..." Ela começou, se abaixando e beijando seus lábios ardentemente, deslizando a língua contra a da morena e acariciando o céu de sua boca languidamente, ganhando um gemido ofegante em resposta.

"O que mais?" Estimulou a morena, deslizando uma mão pelas fendas da saia da loira e apertando a pele macia que encontrou ali, fazendo a loira grunhir em aprovação.

"Mmmm..." Quinn pressionou sua coxa contra o centro de sua namorada, sentindo o calor que ela emanava.

"Quinn..." Rachel murmurou, seu corpo inteiro tremeu e as mãos da loira percorreram seu abdômen por baixo do suéter até alcançarem um seio que cabia perfeitamente em sua palma.

"Você é a minha pessoa favorita, sabia?" Ela perguntou contra seus lábios.

"Mmmmmm..."

...

"Está bom, minha querida?"

A menininha fez que sim com a cabeça sua boca completamente azul graças ao pirulito que havia ganhado no consultório do médico. Mais uma vez, a cor contrastava com seus cabelos e Leroy não conseguiu conter uma risada.

"Vamos mostrar pra mana o que você ganhou?" Ele perguntou, guiando-a escadas a cima.

Ela concordou e subiu os degraus desajeitadamente com seu pirulito dentro da boca e Um seguro contra seu peito.

A porta do quarto de Rachel estava encostada e ele podia ouvir a voz de sua filha se mesclando a de Quinn em sussurros apressados. Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia entrar no naquele momento, mas antes que ele pudesse impedir, Ellie abriu a porta.

"Kim, Kim, Kim!" Ela chamou animadamente e Rachel grunhiu em frustração.

"Viu? Eu disse que ela ia te roubar de mim."

Quinn sorriu e a beijou brevemente mais uma vez antes de rolar para o lado, tentando se recompor da forma mais discreta possível. Ela puxou a saia da diva para baixo quando ficou claro que Rachel não pretendia se mover e sentou na beira da cama.

"O que você tem ai?" Ela perguntou, sorrindo quando a menininha mostrou a língua azul.

"Tó!" Ela exclamou, estendendo outro pirulito ainda fechado para Quinn.

"Pra mim?" A loira perguntou, um pouco surpresa.

Ellie balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e a líder de torcida aceitou o presente, sorrindo para Leroy, que as observava da porta. Ela abriu o pirulito e o colocou na boca.

"Você trouxe um pra Rachel também?"

A menininha fez que não.

"Então eu acho que vou ter que dividir o meu com ela, se não ela vai ficar triste... A gente não quer ver a Rachel triste, né?"

"Tiste não..." Disse ela, tentando subir na cama sozinha sem conseguir.

"Vem cá..." Disse Quinn, estendendo as mãos para a menininha. "Uuuupa." Ela a puxou para cima e sentou como índio, acomodando-a entre suas pernas e contra o próprio peito.

"Ela ta dumindo?" Perguntou Ellie.

"Hummm, não sei, vamos ver." Ela tirou o pirulito da boca e cutucou os lábios da morena com ele. "Raaaach... Faz ahhh..."

A morena bufou e manteve a boca e os olhos fechados.

"Yaacheel.." Chamou Ellie, apoiando uma mãozinha em sua bochecha.

"Lindinhaa..." Cantarolou Quinn, cutucando sua boca com o pirulito mais uma vez.

Rachel cedeu e partiu os lábios, aceitando o doce, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

"Você ganha um beijo se olhar pra mim." Disse a loira, apoiando seu queixo no topo da cabeça de Ellie.

A morena apertou os lábios e piscou os olhos abertos, franzindo o cenho para sua namorada.

"Por que a sua boca está azul?"

"A sua também está, amor..."

"Mor!" Riu a menininha, chupando seu pirulito alegremente, metade de seu rosto estava azul e a coxa de Quinn aonde a mãozinha dela havia encostado também estava toda melecada.

"Oh céus..." Ela murmurou, tirando o pirulito da boca e examinando o doce com uma careta. "Eu odeio essas coisas, meus dentes vão ficar azuis por um mês..."

"Você é muito sem graça, né Ellie?"

A menininha concordou, mesmo sem saber com o que concordava.

"Por que você está me olhando com essa cara?" Rachel perguntou, desconfiada.

"Nada..." Disse Quinn, se inclinando para baixo lentamente.

"Quinn..."

"Hummm?"

"Nem pense em fazer isso."

"Isso o que?" Ela perguntou inocentemente, soltando Ellie, que observava a cena com olhos bem abertos.

"Quiiiinn!" Exclamou Rachel quando sua namorada subiu em seu colo e começou a fazer cocegas em sua barriga ao mesmo tempo em que pressionava beijos azuis por todo o seu rosto e pescoço. "Socorro!"

A menininha começou a rir e Leroy entrou no quarto para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ele acabou rindo também, por que as reclamações de Rachel haviam se transformado em risada e ela se contorcia embaixo de Quinn.

"Eu disse que ia te dar um beijo se você abrisse os olhos.." Comentou a loira, tirando o pirulito de sua boca e cobrindo os lábios dela com os seus, cumprindo sua promessa com prazer.

...

Uma semana se transformou em duas e então em três e a guarda antes provisória se transformou em adoção formal. Ellie agora era sua irmã e não tinha mais volta.

Rachel não estava exatamente feliz com isso, ela não sentia a menina como parte da família (principalmente por não querer sentir), mas depois de seu aniversário ela começou a tolerar a menininha um pouco mais.. Ela tinha que admitir que o crédito por isso ia quase todo para Quinn. A presença da loira a acalmava e o modo como ela sempre buscava reforçar o amor que sentia através de gestos e palavras servia para que ela se sentisse integrada a alguma coisa. Ela ainda tinha Quinn e sempre teria. Ellie não poderia separá-las, por mais que Quinn fosse atenciosa com a pequena também.

Era manhã depois do Natal e Rachel foi a primeira a acordar. Pelo menos ela achava que havia sido a primeira, até encontrar sua irmã (ela nunca iria se acostumar com esse termo) vagando pela sala com sua vaquinha de pelúcia.

"Mana! TV!" Ela apontou para o aparelho e olhou para Rachel esperançosamente.

A morena a encarou por um segundo e ligou a TV, dando play no antigo VHS que continha uma fita dos Ursinhos Carinhosos. Ellie adorava aquele desenho, muito mais do que Dora ou aquele do trenzinho que todas as crianças pareciam amar.

"Você está com fome?" Ela perguntou, indo para a cozinha e ouvindo os passos da menininha atrás de si.

"Biscoito?"

Rachel pegou um cookie do Papai Noel e colocou em um prato. "Leite também?"

A menininha fez que sim e apoiou a mão na perna de Rachel. A morena não entendia por que ela sempre fazia aquilo. O toque de sua irmãzinha lhe causava um desconforto muito estranho.

Ellie espiou enquanto Rachel esquentava o leite de soja para as duas e separava um biscoito em formato de estrela cadente para si própria (os biscoitos eram vegan). Ela levou o prato para a sala e o colocou sobre a mesa de centro antes de ir buscar o leite.

"Ajuda?" Pediu a menina quando ela voltou, tentando subir sozinha no sofá alto sem conseguir. Ela tinha uma daquelas mini poltronas, mas por algum motivo, naquela manhã, havia decidido sentar no sofá grande. Rachel suspirou e a pegou no colo, sentando-a na ponta do sofá e lhe entregando seu copinho azul da Pequena Sereia.

Ela sentou no outro canto e se concentrou em assistir o desenho e comer seu próprio biscoito sem olhar para o lado. Rachel estava se saindo perfeitamente bem em ignorar a menininha. Era a primeira vez que elas estavam totalmente sozinhas e aquilo era desconfortável. Então, de repente, Ellie descansou o peso de seu corpo contra seu braço enquanto mastigava a cabeça do Papai Noel. Rachel se encolheu em si mesma e a menininha lhe lançou um sorriso que só poderia ser descrito como encantador.

Ela sorriu de volta sem mostrar os dentes, olhando para frente novamente. Alguns minutos depois, seu corpo começou a relaxar e ela percebeu o quanto sentia falta de Ursinhos Carinhosos e de sua infância no geral. Tudo era tão mais fácil. A fita acabou cerca de uma hora depois e só quando era hora de levantar que ela percebeu que havia começado a acariciar as costas de sua irmãzinha e que a menininha descansava a cabeça contra sua perna.

Ela mordeu o lábio e a afastou gentilmente, se levantando para trocar a fita antes de correr para seu quarto, deixando Ellie sozinha na sala.

...

"Rachel!"

Rachel passou uma grande parte de suas férias de inverno em segurança da casa dos Fabray. Ocasionalmente ela voltava para sua própria casa, mas sempre acompanhada por sua loira favorita e em todas as ocasiões ela era recebida da mesma forma pela menininha de cabelos alaranjados.

Ellie havia finalmente aprendido a falar seu nome corretamente e parecia adorar enuncia-lo o tempo todo. Ela correu até sua irmã mais velha e abraçou suas pernas.

"Ugh..." Fez Rachel, mais pela força do impacto do que pelo desgosto que ainda dizia sentir pela menina.

"Kim!" Ela se moveu para abraçar a loira, que a pegou no colo.

"Quinn." Corrigiu a líder de torcida.

"Quinn!" Repetiu Ellie.

Quinn sorriu. "Viu como você sabe? E o meu beijo?" Ela perguntou, oferecendo a bochecha para a menininha, que abraçou seu pescoço e pressionou os lábios contra sua bochecha.

A morena revirou os olhos para a cena, tentando desesperadamente evitar um sorriso.

"Eu acho que a Rachel está com ciúmes, por que você não dá um beijo nela também?"

"Quinn..." Começou a morena, mas a loira simplesmente passou Ellie para seus braços e ela não teve escolha a não ser segurá-la e deixar-se beijar.

"Muito bem..." Murmurou a loira contra seu ouvido, unindo seus lábios delicadamente.

"Humf..." Ela resmungou, sem perceber que ainda segurava sua irmã e que a pequena descansava a cabeça em seu ombro.

...

As aulas voltaram depois de duas semanas, mas ironicamente, o clima pareceu piorar depois do retorno. Era uma quarta-feira (por que tudo sempre acontecia em quartas feiras) quando o eixo da terra mudou novamente.

Uma nevasca atingiu a cidade com força total, o vento chiava do lado de fora e as ruas estavam completamente desertas. Quinn, que havia ficado para o jatar nos Berry, fora impossibilitada de voltar para casa, o que deixou Rachel muito feliz. Dormir era sempre mais fácil quando a loira estava por perto para segurá-la

Quinn subiu para o quarto primeiro, se despedindo de todo mundo e indo se trocar enquanto Rachel terminava de praticar suas escalar no piano. Ellie observava sua irmã mais velha completamente mesmerizada, como se estivesse em um transe induzido pela voz da cantora (o que era inteiramente provável).

Rachel entrou no quarto para encontrar Quinn lendo em sua cama. 'A Arte de Perder' era o título da semana e ela parecia completamente absorta na leitura. Havia algo naquela cena que fazia seu coração esquentar.

Era tão casual e tão intimo.

Ela conseguia se imaginar, 10 anos no futuro, chegando em casa de uma noite de espetáculos para encontrar sua namorada (possivelmente esposa) exatamente naquela posição, lendo em sua cama e parecendo totalmente confortável. E muitas vezes, a certeza de Quinn conseguia eclipsar a certeza da Broadway. Ela percebeu que, poderia ser feliz aonde quer que a loira estivesse, independente do que o futuro lhes reservasse.

"Sobre o que você está lendo hoje?" Ela perguntou baixinho, entrando embaixo das cobertas e apoiando o queixo no ombro da líder de torcida.

Quinn bocejou e olhou para sua namorada. "É a biografia de Elizabeth Bishop."

"Quem?" Rachel perguntou, bocejando também.

"Elizabeth Bishop, a poetiza."

A morena fez que não com a cabeça.

"Ela teve um caso com uma arquiteta brasileira." Comentou Quinn.

"Humm..."

"A Arte de Perder é o poema mais famoso dela, por isso o nome do livro."

"Acho que não conheço..."

"É muito... verdadeiro, eu acho."

"Você sabe de cor?"

"Não, mas tenho ele aqui." Ela respondeu, abrindo a primeira página do livro e lendo em voz alta.

_A arte de perder não é nenhum mistério_

_Tantas coisas contém em si o acidente de serem perdidas,_

_Que perder não é nada sério._

_Perca um pouquinho a cada dia..._

...

Ela continuou lendo e sua voz suave parecia embalar Rachel, que se sentia mais sonolenta a cada sílaba que saia dos lábios de sua namorada. Ela olhou para aqueles lábios e acompanhou seus movimentos, sorrindo suavemente. Ela amava Quinn como nunca amara ninguém antes e o sentimento era tão puro que fazia seu corpo inteiro vibrar.

Ela voltou a prestar atenção no poema e foi naquele momento que alguma coisa mudou. As palavras a tocaram profundamente.

_Perdi duas cidades lindas,_

_E um império, dois rios e um continente._

_Tenho saudades deles, mas não é nada sério._

_Mesmo perder você (a voz, o riso etéreo que eu amo) não muda nada._

_Pois a arte de perder não chega a ser um mistério, por mais que por vezes pareça um desastre._

Seus olhos se fecharam e ela sentiu um beijinho em sua testa.

"Não é um desastre, meu amor." Quinn sussurrou contra seus cabelos e depois disso, tudo era sonho.

...

Ela dormia tranquila, perfeitamente confortável nos braços de sua namorada quando um movimento estranho na cama a fez acordar um pouco desorientada e acender o abajur.

"Ellie! O que você está fazendo aqui?!" Ela sussurrou, não querendo acordar a loira.

O lábio da menininha que tentava subir na cama tremeu, como havia acontecido durante o primeiro encontro delas.

"Nãonãonão..." Rachel arregalou os olhos, estendendo uma mão em sua direção, mas era tarde demais, Ellie havia começado a chorar. "Por que você está chorando?" Ela perguntou, sem saber o que fazer e pensando que talvez devesse pedir ajuda para a loira.

A menininha não respondeu, seu choro apenas se intensificou e o bico caiu de sua boca, rolando para baixo da cama. Grandes soluços faziam seu corpinho chacoalhar e a morena agiu sem pensar, puxando sua irmãzinha para cima da cama e secando seu rosto com as costas da mão, abraçando-a por um longo momento.

"Tem baiuiu... E... E... Medo.. E... Eu quero meu papai..." Ela fungou, esfregando o rosto com as mãos de forma desajeitada.

Rachel podia dizer por seus olhos que Ellie não fala sobre Leroy ou Hiram e seu coração quebrou em um milhão de pedaços. Como ela pudera se sentir ameaçada por uma criança tão inocente? Naquele instante ela percebeu que havia, de fato, começado a gostar da menininha. Já fazia algum tempo na verdade, mas ela era cabeça dura demais para admitir.

A voz de Quinn invadiu seu cérebro_ a arte de perder, não é um desastre._ Ela não era mais uma criança. Aquela parte infantil que sentia ciúmes de Ellie tinha que ser deixada para trás. Isso era a arte de perder.

"Oh, Ellie... Vem aqui..." Ela murmurou, abrindo os braços para que ela se aconchegasse contra seu peito. "Vai ficar tudo bem, eu vou cuidar de você..." Ellie escondeu o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e ela beijou os cabelos loiro-alaranjados, sentindo o corpo de sua irmãzinha tremer contra o seu.

Ellie era tão pequena e tão frágil...

Rachel começou a cantar sua canção de ninar favorita suavemente e a mãozinha minúscula da pequena menina se enroscou em suas mechas castanhas. O gesto a fez sorrir e ela beijou seu cabelo mais uma vez, embalando-a com todo o cuidado do mundo até que seus olhinhos finalmente cederam ao sono e seus pequenos bocejos se tornaram mais frequentes ao ponto de cessarem. Ellie realmente era adorável...

Um beijo foi pressionado em seu ombro quando ela voltou a apagar o abajur.

"Eu estou orgulhosa de você, lindinha..." A voz de Quinn soou rouca, junto com um beijinho suave contra seu ouvido e depois outro acima de sua orelha. A mão da loira subiu por sua cintura e desceu por seu braço, até que seus dedos se entrelaçaram sobre as costas de Ellie.

A menininha suspirou contentemente contra seu peito enquanto Quinn depositava mais um beijo em sua nuca e Rachel sorriu suavemente ao pegar no sono.

...

**Setembro.**

"Você promete que vai cuidar bem deles enquanto eu estiver longe?" Rachel perguntou, apertando as mãozinhas de sua irmã. "Jura juradinho?"

"Sim, eu pometo!" Exclamou Ellie e a morena sorriu, bagunçando seus cabelos antes de se levantar.

"E vocês, cuidem bem dela, não deixem que nada de ruim aconteça, continuem comprando leite de soja, por que eu tenho esperanças que ela algum dia possa aderir ao veganismo quando tiver idade o suficiente para entender o que é isso, é claro. Eu baixei todos os episódios de Ursinhos Carinhosos e gravei nos DVDs que estão do lado da TV e sabe aquela caixa de brinquedos antigos no sótão? Eu acho que ela poderia se divertir com eles, então..."

Rachel foi interrompida em seu discurso por um abraço coletivo de seus pais.

"Nós vamos sentir tanta falta de você estrelinha..." Leroy comentou.

"O que será e nós sem os seus monólogos?" Perguntou Hiram, secando uma lágrima com a manga de sua camisa e tentando aliviar o clima de despedida.

"Eu amo vocês..." Rachel murmurou para ambos. "E você também, pequenininha... Você vai nos visitar no Natal?"

"Visita tu e a Kim?"

"Quinn." A loira apareceu atrás de sua namorada. "Eu sei que você só fala Kim para me incomodar, não é mesmo, espertinha?" Ela perguntou, cutucando a barriga da menininha e a fazendo dar risada.

"Para, Quinn!" Ela falou certo e a ex líder de torcida apertou os olhos.

"Você não está por trás do complô contra o meu nome, não é mesmo Berry?"

A morena sorriu e levantou uma mão. "Inocente até que se prove o contrário."

"Foi a Rachel que mandou você me chamar de Kim?"

"Foi..." A menininha respondeu.

"Ellie!" Exclamou a morena.

"Culpada, agora você vai ter que ser punida, lindinha..."

"O que você vai fazer?" Rachel perguntou, usando sua irmãzinha que ria alegremente como escudo.

"Agora? Nada. Em Nova York?" Ela sorriu torto.

"O que? O que você vai fazer em Nova York?" Rachel perguntou, levemente em pânico.

A loira deu de ombros, abraçando a sua cintura e descansando a testa contra a sua. "Eu tenho algumas horas de voo para decidir..."

...

**FIM**

...

Poooor favor, comentários são muuuito importantes e se vcs comentarem eu prometo que atualizo Runaways essa semana ;)


End file.
